The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound. More particularly, the invention relates to a dialkoxy silane compound having a thexyl, i.e. 1,1 2-trimethylpropyl, group and an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms bonded to the silicon atom.